


Amy, Luna, and the Ring

by wolfshadow009



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Funny, Harry Potter - Freeform, Luna Lovegood & Amy Pond, Mentioned The Doctor/The Doctor's TARDIS, Minor Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Mordor, POV Amy Pond (Doctor Who), Pre-Lord of The Rings, The Lord of the Rings References, the ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfshadow009/pseuds/wolfshadow009
Summary: Amy gets lost and somehow finds herself following this weird girl to a mountain to destroy a...Ring?WIP





	Amy, Luna, and the Ring

She’s lost. That’s all there is too it. She has no idea where the Doctor or Rory or even the TARDIS is. And now she’s in some kind of creepy, dark, and foggy forest. It’s only when she stumbles upon a clearing that she sees a ruin-like castle in the distance. “Where the hell…” she wonders aloud. A twig snaps behind her and she turns around quickly, only to see another girl in the clearing. She has platinum blond hair and looks kind of aloof and weird. She was even wearing some weird looking glasses, ones you might find at a cheap party store.  
“Are you okay?” asks the strange girl. “I’m Luna by the way, it’s nice to meet you. Your lost, right?” Amy was confused but nods. Who was this girl? Why was she out here? Did she live here?  
“Why,” Amy hesitates, “Why are you out here?”  
“Oh, I’m looking for something.” said Luna.  
“For what?” Amy figured that, until she finds one of the boys, she might as well help her.  
“Well, it’s round and gold. And I read in the book that it even has a dark aura. I think it might be a kind of ring,” the girl replied.  
“Wait, so you don’t even know what it looks like. Or even what it is?” Amy was even more confused now.  
“That’s right.” Luna smiled innocently.  
Amy just lets out a sigh in exasperation and figures it shouldn’t be much weirder then what she’s been through with the Doctor. “Okay. I’ll help you look for it, if it’s alright with you. It’s not like I have anything else to do.” Or the boys are in danger. Again. She figures they will be alright. Maybe.  
Luna turns and walks away from where Amy saw the castle. “The book said that it should be somewhere in this forest, and it had mentioned a ruin.” She seems pretty peppy, so it shouldn’t be that bad. And so, Amy follows.  
They walk quite a while, before they finally come across another clearing, however, this time, it has some sort of collapsed rock building. They both enter what is left of the place. Amy shivers, it wasn’t cold though. No. It was just creepy.  
As they neared the center, the creepy feeling grew. Then she saw it. It looked innocent, too, but Luna and Amy both knew that it was what was giving off the ominous feeling. Luna bent down and picked up the small, golden ring, and she frowns. “Is that it?” Amy asks, though she knew that it probably was. She was mostly concerned on why it had such an evil feel to it.  
“Yes. It is. Now it just has to be destroyed.” Luna says casually.  
“What.”  
“It has an evil soul sealed in, and if the book I read was right, then it needs to be dropped in a volcano located in a place called ‘Mordor’.” Luna stands and turns back to Amy, holding out her arm.  
“Do you want to come along? I can bring you back here once we’re done.”  
Amy sighs for what seems like the 20th time today and places her hand on the girl’s arm. “Okay.” Not like she has anything better to do right now.  
They disappear and when they reappear, Amy feels dizzy and sick. She bends down and places her hands on her knees. Luna pats her back. “Sorry. I should have warned you. It’s a bit rough if that’s your first-time dissipating.” Amy is to busy trying not to hurl to reply.  
When she recovers enough to look around, she is startled at what she sees. They are no longer in the forest, but now halfway up a mountain-like volcano. Surrounding them however, is not trees or plants, but rocks and burning red lava. It was dark and disturbing. At the foot of the mountain, she hears a shout. Down there was. Well. It was a thing. Several things, really. Several dark, ugly, and ragged things. They were making their way quickly up the volcano and Amy doubts they have good meaning.  
Luna sees them turns to run up the mountain, grabbing Amy’s hand. “Let’s go.”  
They run, away from those creatures. And towards a large entrance in the mountain. When they enter, they see a ledge. Luna lets go of Amy’s hand and walks a bit closer to it. “What now?” Amy says, a tad frightened.  
Luna doesn’t answer, she only looks at the ring then over the ledge, into the lava. She throws it. The golden, evil ring is tossed into the bubbling hot lava. They both watch as it catches fire, sinks, and melts. The place starts shaking and falling apart. Luna turns back to Amy and holds her arm back out. “We should leave.” Amy doesn’t complain and takes Luna’s arm once again, then they’re gone.  
They reappear back in the middle of the ruins in the forest. Amy heaves, trying once again not to throw up. Luna looks around and pats Amy’s back lightly until she feels better. “Sorry, again.” She apologized.  
“It’s, it’s okay.” Amy said as she gathers her bearings.  
“Amy!” There was a distant yell, coming from the forest.  
“Rory?” Amy asks to herself.  
“Is that your friend? I’ll get going now then. It was nice meeting you.” The strange girl walks out of the building and towards the distant castle.  
“Amy!” The shout was closer now.  
Amy shook her head and stood straighter, then walks quickly to where the yelling was. “Rory! I’m over here!”  
A skinny, red headed man runs out of the foggy forest and into the clearing. “Amy! Where have you been! The Doctor and I have been looking all over for you!”  
“Sorr- “Amy was cut off by a strong hug.  
“I was so worried.” They stay like that for a few minutes before Rory lets go. “We better get back to the Doctor and the TARDIS.” Amy nods and takes Rory’s hand.  
“Yeah, I’ve got to tell you and the Doctor what just happened though. It was weird. Like, weirder than the usual.” They walk off, the opposite to where Luna had gone and where Rory had come from. Back to the TARDIS. Back to the Doctor. And back home.


End file.
